bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Solis Arcturus
This story is User:IceBite's first Bakugan Fanon story. It stars Solidor Kasun and Arcturus, as well as Anastasia Matveev and her Siege, The Red Knight. Chapter 1: Haos "Hey, stop that!" "Or what, girl? You gonna 'rough me up'? HAH! What a joke!" "Please, that's no way to speak to a lady." "Who asked you?" Like so many times before, a group of bullies began picking on Solidor Kasun, and like before, his friend, Anastasia Matveev came to his aid, leaving Anastasia's Guardiabn Bakugan, The Red Knight to speak on their behalf against the thugs. "I see here. Get back and walk away, or..." The Red Knight demanded. However, one of the thugs lashed out at the Bakugan. "Buzz off!" he said, knocking The Red Knight backwards. Solidor's Guardian Bakugan, Arcturus, immediately freaked out and hid behind Solidor's shoulder. Then, the thugs began doing what caused the standoff in the first place: flashing a flashlight in Solidor's eyes. Because of his sensitivity to light, the flashing really bothered him. He staggered and shielded his eyes as the bullies blinked the flashlight on and off again. "Hey, knock that off!" Anastasia demanded. "Or else what?" one of the thugs asked. Suddenly, another voice sounded. "What's going on here?" Both parties looked at who said that, and saw Dan Kuso, one of the Battle Brawlers. "These bullies keep flashing a flashlight in Solidor's eyes, and they already know he's sensitive to flashing lights..." Anastasia pointed out. "Really? You know, that's not very nice," Dan said. The Red Knight approached Dan and said, "They are without basic manners and politeness. Of course they are 'not very nice'." "Still, there has to be some way to settle this..." Dan said. Then, one of the bullies said to Solidor, "Sensitivity to light? A cowardly Bakugan Guardian. You must really stink in Brawls." "What?!" Solidor exclaimed, now angry, "Ok, if that's how you want it...Arcturus, get ready!" Arcturus eased out from around Solidor's shoulder. "Oh...ok..." Dan saw Arcturus and thought that he looked familiar from somewhere, he just couldn't remember off the top of his head where. "Heh, I'll thrash you easily," the lead thug said to Solidor. ---- The thug and Solidor took their places in the arena. Solidor asked Arcturus, "Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be..." Solidor recognized that he'd need to let Arcturus get worked up to be able to fight, so, instead, he readied his Haos Robotallion for the first move. He prepared his Quick Strike Gate Card and sent it out, as the thug sent his out. Solidor then sent out Robotallion, which landed on his gate card easily. The thug was next, and he sent out a Fear Ripper, who landed on the thug's own card. In response, with his Haos Siege, Solidor sphere attacked the Fear Ripper. Both teams could tell that the Siege caused some damage. The thug then opened his gate card, however, revealing it to be a Fear Ripper Card. However, even with the extended boost, Solidor's Siege still had more G-Points. The resulting battle between the 2, however, the Fear Ripper came close to beating Siege, but, Siege, at the last moment, speared with its lance, defeating the Fear Ripper. "That's one for me!" Solidor said. Next, however, the thug sphere attacked Solidor's Robotallion with a Tentaclear. Although weakened greatly by the Teneclear's Sphere Attack, the Robotallion was empowered by the Quick Strike Gate card, which helped even the odds, along with Solidor's Dark Growth Ability Card. Now, evenly matched, the Robotallion and Tenteclear battled. Unfortunately, despite the boosts, the Tenteclear clearly outmatched the Robotallion, which fell before its power. "You should see the look on your face," the thug said, winning the gate card. "Don't worry!" Anastasia called to Solidor. Also helping encourage Solidor, Dan called out, "You can still win this, kid!" Solidor then looked at Arcturus, the last of his Bakugan ready for battle. "You ready?" "Uh...as ready as I'll ever be," Arcturus said nervously. With that, Solidor laid a new Gate Card, Arcturus's specifically, and sent Arcturus out to it. Next was the thug, who sent out a new gate card himself, and landed a Griffon of his on it. In response, Solidor readied his Robotallion, which had returned, and Sphere Attacked the Griffon. Fortunately, the thug's Gate Card gave the Griffon and Robotallion equal bonuses. However, because of the Sphere attack, Robotallion was just too powerful, and, even using an Ability Card on Griffon did not stop Robotallion's comeback, which easily defeated the weakened Griffon. "That's 2," Solidor said. The Thug then sent his Fear Ripper onto his last Gate Card. In response, Solidor Sphere Attacked the Fear Ripper with the Siege that beat it originally. However, the Fear Ripper got the jump on Siege this time and defeated it, leaving Arcturus on the field alone. The thug, seeing Arcturus alone, Sphere Attacked Arcturus with Griffon, but, being on Arcturus's Gate Card, Arcturus easilly recovered. Solidor used Arcturus's Special Ability Card Delta Beam, further boosting his power. Then, in the battle Arcturus seemed to be on the defensive, until, seeing an opening, he openned fire with his Special Attack Delta Beam. The attack clearly defeated the Griffon, winning Solidor the Gate card, and the match. "That's 3. Good work, Arcturus!" Solidor said to Arcturus. "I did it...I DID IT!" Arcturus said, excited. ---- Trivia *For the battle between Solidor and the thug, User:IceBite used Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, the Video Game, for the battle, using Leonidas to represent Arcturus, and the Brawler Julio for the Thug Leader.